Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle stop control device configured to prevent unintended backward movement or the like of a vehicle in which all wheels are capable of being independently turned and driven wheels are capable of being independently driven to travel.
Description of Related Art
For example, a parking brake is used to prevent a vehicle from moving backward while the vehicle is stopped.
In recent years, techniques have been proposed for applying an appropriate braking force to the vehicle by a control device according to the conditions (e.g., the inclination gradient of a downhill road) of the vehicle.
One of such examples is a technique for determining the magnitude of the inclination gradient of a downhill road by using detection results obtained from a tilt angle sensor, map data, images captured by an onboard camera, or a sensor device such as a millimeter-wave radar device, and for applying a toe angle in the toe-in direction or toe-out direction to the wheels, thereby braking the vehicle (proposed in Patent Document 1).